1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the seat structure of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, inventions related to a tandem seat used in a motorcycle have been proposed, for example, as set forth in FIGS. 7(D) to 7(F) of Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-145143.
FIGS. 24(a) to 24(c) in the present drawings is equivalent to FIGS. 7(D) to 7(F) in Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-145143. FIG. 24(c) shows an embodiment wherein two persons can ride the vehicle and FIG. 24(b) shows seat arrangement wherein only one person can ride the vehicle.
Heretofore, it is known that a passenger seat 3R may be raised and fills the role of a backrest of a rider. As is illustrated in FIG. 24(b), the idea of utilizing the space to the rear of the passenger seat 3R as a loading space when only one person rides the vehicle is not shown. Even if luggage is loaded onto the rear space, there is no hook for fastening a rope.
In a motorcycle having a small area for loading luggage, it is desired to secure a loading space on which luggage can be more stably loaded.
An object of the present invention is to provide a seat structure in which a loading space can be secured when only one person is positioned on a motorcycle designed for use by two persons.
Heretofore, a motorcycle provided with a slidable tandem seat is known, for example, as set forth in FIG. 2 of Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-145143.
FIG. 25 in the present drawings is equivalent to FIG. 2 of Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-145143. A rider's seat 3F is provided adjacent to passenger seat 3R. A rail member 21 is provided for supporting the rider's seat with a sliding member 22 for the rider's seat. A rail member 26 is provided for the passenger's seat with a sliding member 27 for the passenger's seat. The longitudinal position of the seats can be shifted by longitudinally sliding the passenger seat 3R together with the rider's seat 3F. According to FIG. 1 in Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-145143, the passenger seat 3R is coupled to the rider's seat 3F via a hinge (not shown).
As the rail member 26 is arranged under the passenger seat 3R, the structure of the rear of the body is intricate. Even if the passenger seat 3R is raised when only one person is seated on the motorcycle, it is difficult to load luggage onto the rear space because the rail member 26 exists in space at the back of the rider's seat 3F.